Places
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Kazuki didn't realize until he left, and now he knows what he wants. Not mine, not for profit.


**A/N: Just a little in love with Juubei/Kazuki, hence this ficlet. Not really into the whole Get Backers 'verse though it's a pretty good read, so this is probably a oneshot. Post-IL arc, before the hot springs chapter.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When he was a child, Kazuki didn't realize Juubei was always around him. Ever since they had met, it was merely a fact of life: every morning, Juubei would come, and they would play, and learn, and train, and play again. He never noticed that it was only after he had fallen asleep, that Juubei would reluctantly return to his quarters.

Even when they were Fuuga, Kazuki seldom paid attention to where Juubei was. He just knew that they could always rely on each other.

When they were on patrol, Juubei would keep to his right, an honor guard and a bodyguard.

When they were on the defensive, Juubei would be in front, bearing the brunt of the attacks, Kazuki's shield and protector.

When they went on the attack, Juubei would be behind Kazuki, watching his back, making sure that the Prince of Terror could focus all his energy on forging ahead.

However, Kazuki left. After he had gone then did he feel a loss, but he was not sure what the loss was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And now Kazuki was back, and he found that Juubei, though blind, had once more taken up his posts. To his right, in front of him, behind him. Guarding him, protecting him, keeping him safe. And the sense of loss was partially assuaged.

But it was not eradicated. Kazuki found himself wanting Juubei around more often. Not just as a guard, a protector or a shield.

Kazuki wanted Juubei above him, where the Fuuchouin heir could wrap his slender legs around that sturdy waist; reach up to caress that serious face; feel those lips, seldom parted in mirth, against Kazuki's own; have those healing and deadly hands cradling Kazuki's hips and waist and back.

Kazuki also wanted Juubei beneath him, to have Juubei helpless and under the power of his koto strings. To see Juubei's stoic expression undone into desire and want; to have Juubei almost, _almost_ pleading for Kazuki to allow him pleasure and release.

The koto master shuddered and relaxed against his pillows, his long unbound hair sticking to his damp skin. His breath was heavy but not labored, and if anyone had been allowed into his inner sanctum they would have been very taken by the soft, satisfied smile that graced the Fuuchouin's lips.

No, he had been right to leave. If he hadn't, he would never have seen what he had almost lost.

The phone rang.

Kazuki almost picked it up with his right hand, but thankfully he caught himself in time. A quick glance at the machine indicated that it was from MakubeX.

"Good evening," Kazuki said cheerfully, before he – in a spirit of experimentation – licked the tip of his right index finger. He made a face. "I'm glad you have the time now, MakubeX."

"What is it, Kazuki-san?" The teenage ruler of the lower town was a lot more friendly these days; Kazuki thanked his lucky stars that Amano Ginji was able to get to MakubeX's heart.

"I'm wondering if you're able to spare Juubei for a week or so," said Kazuki. He pulled some silky strands of hair from his left thigh. "I've discovered a healing spring and I'm hoping it'll help Juubei recover his sight."

There was a pregnant pause on MakubeX's end. Kazuki forced himself to continue breathing normally.

"He's a little reluctant," MakubeX said over the line, "but I think Sakura-san will make sure he's there at nine tomorrow morning. I've booked your tickets, so all you have to do is pack."

Was Kazuki imagining things or was there amusement in the young demon king's voice? It didn't matter.

"Thank you, MakubeX," Kazuki replied sincerely, and hung up, though not before he heard in the background Sakura laying down her trump: "_How can you protect Kazuki-san if you don't go with him?"_

Kazuki smirked. It would be an eye-opening trip, he hoped.

In many, many ways.


End file.
